Agnes
Agnes was a witch and a fortune teller. She was also member of the New Orleans Coven. History TBA The Originals In Always and Forever, Sophie warns Elijah that he has until midnight to convince Klaus to help her take down Marcel. She threatens to kill Hayley and her unborn child if he can't convince Klaus in time. As it nears midnight, Agnes worriedly asks Sophie what she plans to do if Elijah is unable to fulfill their demands. When Elijah finally does arrive, with Sophie's sister's body as a gesture of good faith in exchange for more time, Agnes rudely informs him that his time is up, though the other witches eventually encourage her to stand down. In Tangled Up In Blue, Agnes tells Sophie that she has made a huge mistake by making this deal with the Originals, after Katie is killed by Klaus. Sophie fights back by reminding her that she isn't doing anything to help the witches, and leaves in a hurry. After Sophie leaves, Agnes urges Sabine to reveal the premonition she had while watching over Hayley to the rest of the coven. In Girl in New Orleans, Agnes, who is spooked by the vision Sabine had about how dangerous Hayley and Klaus' future child will be, tricks Hayley into going to an OB/GYN in the Bayou who supposedly treats werewolves. It can be assumed that Agnes and some of the other witches in their coven were conspiring to kill the fetus without Sophie's consent. In Sinners and Saints, it is revealed that Agnes was the one who put a hex on Sean to go crazy and kill alter boys as punishment for his uncle for refusing the Harvest ritual. In Fruit of the Poisoned Tree, Agnes had her neck snapped by Elijah for trying to harm his family. Personality TBA Powers and Abilities *'Channeling '- The act of channeling or drawing other forms of energy and power by focusing on celestial events. *'Conjuration '- The act of calling, commanding, or summoning an element, object, person, or spirit already in existence. *'Elemental Control '- The act of controlling and manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire, water, and weather. *'Mind Control '- The act of controlling and manipulating the minds of humans. (Similar to Compulsion) *'Mind Stunning '- The act of bemusing and rendering someone unconscious. *'Pain Infliction '- The act of creating and inflicting excruciating pain upon another person, especially vampires. *'Precognition '- The act of foreseeing future events and happenings. *'Spell Casting '- The act of changing and controlling events by magical influence. *'Telekinesis '- The act of controlling and manipulating the movements of objects and persons. *'Witches Brew '- The act of brewing and concocting supernatural elixirs and potions that contain mystical properties. Weaknesses and Vulnerabilities *'Fear '- A distressing emotion aroused by impending danger, evil, pain, etc., whether the threat is real or imagined; the condition or feeling of being afraid could cause a witch to temporarily lose their powers. *'Overuse of Magic '- The excessive use of magic could lead a witch to death from over-exertion. Tools *'Candles:' Witches use candles to draw energy from the flames and also enhance their spells. *'Grimoires:' Witches document their spells, rituals and recipes in books called Grimoires. *'Stones & Herbs:' Witches use stones and herbs to aid them as they have a magical entity. *'Talismans:' Witches use material items that can act as a talisman. It is said to be one of the most powerful tools used by a witch. *'Salt: '''Salt is used by many witches to bind a spell together, or other spells. Salt is a common binding agent. *'Dark Objects:' The New Orleans coven utilzes black magical artifacts to perform magical acts without using spells in order to get around prosecution. They are usually irreversible Name *''Agnes is a female given name, which derives from the Greek name Ἁγνὴ hagnē, meaning "pure" or "holy". The Latinized form of the Greek name is Hagnes, the feminine form of Hagnos, meaning "chaste" or "sacred". The name passed to Italian as Agnese, to (Portuguese) as Inês, and to Spanish, as Inés. Appearances Season 4 *The Originals The Originals *Always and Forever *Tangled Up In Blue *Girl in New Orleans *Sinners and Saints (flashbacks) *Fruit of the Poisoned Tree Trivia *Agnes was responsible for setting a trap for Hayley and probably would be punished/killed by Klaus somewhere in the future for trying to kill Hayley and her unborn child. *She was also responsible for the death of Camille's twin brother and his friends as well as Monique: Sophie's niece and Jane-Anne's daughter. *Ironically, Agnes agreed with the idea of sacrificing four innocent teenage witches to get more power and risk their lives where else when Sophie represented her plans Agnes was completely against it. Both plan which was meant to bring an end to Marcel's reign. *Though Agnes killed her niece, Sophie seems to put the thought aside and formed alliance with her. Probably because they both have a mutual interest: killing Marcel. *Agnes was the last living elder and therefore very valuable to the New Orleans Coven. Sophie stated that she was the last linked they had to their powers. *Sabine told Klaus and Eljiah that Elders like Agnes are able to cast powerful and significant spells, such as the Harvest. Gallery The Originals 3.jpg Unknown.png Agnes TO 1x01.jpg|Agnes in TO 1x01 Always and Forever Agnes 2 TO 1x01.jpg Agnes 3 TO 1x01.jpg Agnes 4 TO 1x01.jpg Agnes and Sabine TO 1x03.jpg|Agnes and Sabine Agnes TO 1x04.jpg Agnes 2 TO 1x04.jpg Agnes 3 TO 1x04.jpg Agnes 4 TO 1x04.jpg Agnes 5 TO 1x04.jpg Agnes and Bastiana TO 1x05.jpg|Agnes and Bastiana Agnes TO 1x05.jpg Agnes 2 TO 1x05.jpg Agnes 3 TO 1x05.jpg Agnes 4 TO 1x05.jpg Agnmd.png Agnes TO 1x06.jpg Notes See also Category:Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Antagonists Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:New Orleans Coven Category:Deceased